Uchihattraction
by Zynia
Summary: UA Quand Saya Uchiha décide de présenter son petit ami Naruto à ses parents et à ses frères Itachi et Sasuke, celui-ci s'inquiète de ne pas leur plaire. Il ne se doute pas que le vrai risque est de leur plaire un peu trop.YAOI OCnaru Sasunaru Itanaru
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Cette idée de fic me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, il fallait que je l'écrive. Rien de grandiose, juste un petit divertissement. On verra ce que ça donne._

**Warning :** cette fic est destinée aux amateurs de yaoi mignon et gentil. Donc, homophobes et amateurs de yaoi hardcore, mieux vaut ne pas vous attarder ici.

Cette fic sera un Sasunaru ou un Itanaru, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la résidence principale du clan Uchiha. C'était un beau matin de printemps, un dimanche en plus. Alors que toutes les autres familles du quartier profitaient tranquillement de leur jour de repos, pour les Uchiha, ce jour était le plus stressant depuis bien longtemps.

Les cinq membres de la famille étaient réunis dans le salon. Mikoto et Fugaku, les parents, étaient assis côte à côté dans un grand canapé en cuir et tenaient une discussion à voix basse, jetant de temps en temps un regard inquiet à leurs enfants. Itachi, l'aîné, était assis dans un fauteuil et lisait le journal, le visage aussi impassible qu'une statue. Sasuke, le frère cadet, était avachis dans un sofa, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée et les cheveux en désordre. Il buvait un café noir et à son aspect, on devinait clairement qu'il avait passé une nuit agitée. Enfin, Saya, la seule fille de la fratrie, faisait les cent pas dans le salon, jetant des regards noirs (une spécialité) à ses deux frères.

-Sasuke, pour l'amour du ciel, arrange ta chemise, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sasuke répondit par un grognement incompréhensible et un regard noir. Les deux frères s'affrontèrent pendant quelques instants, puis Sasuke poussa un profond soupir et boutonna le haut de sa chemise.

Loin d'être apaisée, Saya tourna son attention vers le plus âgé de ses frères.

-Et toi, Itachi, tu ne pourrais pas essayer d'avoir l'air un peu plus humain ? poursuivit la jeune fille. Si je ne te connaissais, pas, je te prendrais pour un cadavre.

Itachi daigna lever les yeux une minute. Il dévisagea sa sœur d'un air absolument inintéressé, puis retourna à sa lecture. Ce manque de réaction fit augmenter l'irritation de sa sœur, qui lui arracha le journal des mains.

-Espèce de…

-Allons, allons, tempéra Mikoto, inutile de stresser autant, ma chérie. Aujourd'hui est un jour important, mais je suis sûr que quoi que tes frères fassent, Naruto gardera les mêmes sentiments pour toi.

-Mère, à t'entendre, on dirait que Sasuke et moi sommes imprésentables, dit Itachi en haussant les sourcils.

-Vous êtes _imprésentables_, dit Saya en renifflant de dédain. Pour toutes les personnes normales, en tout cas.

-Pourquoi on doit faire tout ce cirque, déjà ? grogna Sasuke. Ce n'est pas moi qui épouse l'idiot, que je sache.

-Comme si quelqu'un voudrait t'épouser, _toi_, rétorqua Saya d'un ton sec. Et nous ne sommes pas encore fiancés, je te rappelle.

-Les enfants ! intervint Mikoto d'un air contrarié. Ne me gâchez pas cette journée. C'est la première fois que l'un d'entre vous daigne me présenter un compagnon, nous devrions tous célébrer cet événement dans la joie.

-Votre mère a raison, approuva Fugaku d'un ton solennel. A vrai dire, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour l'avenir de notre famille. Itachi a déjà vingt-neuf ans, Saya vingt-cinq et Sasuke vingt-sept, et pas l'un d'entre vous n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses. Il est grand temps de penser à donner au clan des héritiers !

Les trois enfants grognèrent de concert. Heureusement, le son de la sonnette vint interrompre cette conversation embarrassante.

Saya sursauta.

-J'y vais ! lança-t-elle.

Avant de quitter le salon, elle marqua une pause, arrangea sa longue chevelure noire et jeta un dernier regard d'avertissement à ses frères.

-Si l'un d'entre vous ose me faire honte devant mon futur mari, je vous préviens… Je ferai de votre vie un cauchemar.

Elle se retourna, et dés qu'elle fut certaine que sa famille ne pouvait plus voir son visage, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

SNSNSNSNNSNNSNNSNNSN

De l'autre côté de la porte, Naruto Uzumaki attendait avec nervosité. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait à la résidence des Uchiha, et le bâtiment – une grande maison de style traditionnel, avec un jardin tellement grand qu'il s'était perdu en arrivant - était pour le moins… impressionnant. Et en plus, c'était la première fois qu'il était soumis au rituel angoissant de la rencontre des parents… Bien que, de son opinion, il ne soit pas horrible à regarder, Naruto n'avait rien d'un tombeur.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Saya – Saya _Uchiha_, alias la « reine des glaces », héritière d'une des plus grandes fortunes du Japon, major de promo et sans aucun doute une des plus belles filles de l'université, lui ait demandé de sortir avec elle. Avant qu'elle ne lui confesse ses sentiments, Naruto ne se doutait même pas qu'elle se souvenait de son prénom.

Naruto n'avait pas été le seul à être surpris. Outre l'écart social qui les séparait, Naruto et Saya étaient de parfaits opposés. Saya était grande, élancée, froide et distinguée. Naruto était assez petit pour un homme (en fait, il faisait un centimètre de moins que Saya), toujours souriant et chaleureux. Saya, comme tous les Uchiha, avait le teint pâle, les cheveux noirs et soyeux et les yeux noirs de jais. Naruto, par contre, avait le teint délicieusement hâlé, des cheveux couleur blé qui partaient en tous sens et de magnifiques grands yeux bleus innocents. Saya était ceinture noire de karaté, elle pratiquait les arts martiaux avec religiosité, tandis que Naruto préférait jouer au foot avec ses amis et rentrer couvert de boue et de sueur. Saya étudiait les sciences politiques parce que les Uchiha sont attirés par le pouvoir, Naruto la médecine parce qu'il voulait aider les autres.

Bref, quand ils avaient annoncés à la soirée de Hinata (une cousine de Saya et amie d'enfance de Naruto) qu'ils sortaient ensemble, le choc avait été immense. Seule Hinata, qui était un peu la confidente de Saya, ne semblait pas surprise. Kiba, en revanche, en avait été tellement retourné qu'il en était resté sans voix pendant toute la soirée.

Malgré ces différences, les deux jeunes gens s'adoraient. En quelques semaines, Saya se montrait beaucoup plus souriante et affectueuse qu'au début de leur relation. Tout les soirs, après les cours, ils se retrouvaient et passaient du temps ensemble.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, interrompant le fil de ses souvenirs. A son grand soulagement, c'était Saya qui était venu l'accueillir. Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Fugaku Uchiha en personne. Il ne l'avait certes jamais rencontré, mais il avait vu des photos et cela avait suffit pour lui donner des sueurs froides. A vrai dire, toute la famille était terrifiante. Seule Mikoto semblait avoir du sang humain, les autres ressemblaient à des vampires (il y avait aussi un homme bizarre qui souriait, mais instinctivement, Naruto soupçonnait que ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon. A vrai dire, c'était le plus terrifiant de tous).

-Dieu merci, tu es arrivé, dit Saya en enlaçant Naruto. Je n'en pouvait plus d'attendre avec _eux_.

-Eh, c'est comme ça que tu parles de ta famille ? plaisanta Naruto en l'embrassant brièvement sur les lèvres.

Saya roula des yeux.

-Attends un peu des les connaître, dit-elle.

Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça aussitôt.

-Whaou, c'est super encourageant, dit-il avec ironie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Saya. Ils sont irritants au possible, mais ils ne mordent pas. J'ai surtout peur qu'ils te fassent fuir.

Naruto eut un rire rassurant.

-Moi, fuir devant un Uchiha ? Aucune chance ! Si je devais prendre la poudre d'escampette, ce serait fait depuis le jour où tu m'as fait découvrir la « technique secrète et imparable des Uchiha » pour mettre son adversaire hors combat. J'ai mis deux semaines à m'en remettre, et pourtant je suis toujours là.

-C'est vrai, dit Saya avec un sourire. Allez viens, ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.

Elle saisit Naruto par le poignet et l'entraîna dans le long corridor. Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto se trouva au beau milieu du salon, sous le feu de trois paires d'yeux noirs inquisiteurs.

-Papa, Maman, voici Naruto Uzumaki, mon petit ami, dit Saya à ses parents.

-En… Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, parvint à articuler Naruto.

* * *

A suivre…

Une petite review, pleaaase ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour toutes les reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant, c'est une très agréable surprise.

Sans surprise, je constate que le couple Sasunaru est nettement plus populaire que le couple Itanaru. Néanmoins, je n'ai toujours pas décidé qui gagnera au final l'affection de notre uke favori. A l'origine, je suis plutôt fan des Sasunaru, mais je trouve que le couple Itanaru a un charme fou. En plus, en ce moment, j'en veux à Sasuke d'avoir rejoint Akatsuki (même si c'était archi prévisible) et je suis triste pour Itachi. Bouhouh… il était gentil finalement (sniff). Bref, je réserve ma décision pour plus tard, et vous conseille d'en faire autant. Qui sait, peut-être qu'au fil de l'histoire vous réaliserez que Sasuke est un bâtard et qu'Itachi est beaucoup plus sexy ! lol

Bon, à part ça, je vous préviens, je suis complètement novice dans l'écriture de yaoi (et même dans l'écriture de textes à caractère romantique). J'apprécierais beaucoup si vous continuiez à me donner votre opinion, y compris vos critiques, pour m'aider à m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 2

La première impression de Naruto à propos des Uchiha était… étrange.

Pendant les quelques instants qui suivirent sa présentation, personne ne réagit. Il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise, quand soudain, un cri enthousiaste fit sursauter tout le monde.

-Aaaaaaaaaah ! Saya chérie, tu as vraiment du goût. Ton ami est a-do-rable, dit Mikoto Uchiha d'un air enchanté.

Naruto passa au rouge pivoine. Saya, elle aussi, eut l'air embarrassée.

-Maman, ne soit pas aussi directe, marmonna-t-elle.

-Ah, désolée, ma chérie, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'avais peur que tu nous ramènes un intello coincé à lunettes, mais c'est tout le contraire. Il a l'air bien élevé, en plus. Pas vrai, Fugaku ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête sans se départir de son air solennel.

-Il a un physique sain et une bonne allure, dit-il. Leurs enfants seront beaux et forts.

Naruto faillit s'étrangler. Etaient-ils vraiment en train de parler de…

-Papa! rugit Saya, mortifiée. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? Ne commence pas à l'effrayer en parlant de progéniture !

-Mais enfin, dit Fugaku, étonné par la réaction de sa fille. C'était un compliment, je suis sûr que ton futur mari n'y voit pas de mal. Pas vrai, Naruto ?

« Hein ? Futur mari ? Quand avons nous parlé de mariage ?! », se demanda Naruto, ébahi.

-Heu, bien entendu, Uchiha-san, ah ah ah, dit Naruto en passant un geste derrière son cou, un geste qu'il faisait quand il était nerveux.

-Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, dit Mikoto en désignant un canapé en face d'elle. Nous allons prendre l'apéritif. Tu prendras bien quelque chose ?

-Volontiers, répondit Naruto.

Mikoto hocha la tête et s'en alla à la cuisine. Naruto fut très peiné par ce départ, car Mikoto était la seule Uchiha, en dehors de Saya, qui ne l'intimidait pas.

Il prit alors conscience qu'il était observé. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et croisa le regard d'un des frères Uchiha. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci le dévisageait avec intensité. Automatiquement, ses yeux cherchèrent le second frère, et il se trouva de nouveau soumis à un regard inquisiteur. Naruto sentit un regain de nervosité. Y avait-il un problème avec sa tenue ?

-Ah, enchanté, dit Naruto en regardant de nouveau le premier qui semblait être l'aîné.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas et continua de le dévisager, ce qui rendit Naruto de plus en plus mal à l'aise. En plus, cet homme aux cheveux longs semblait tou droit sorti d'un film de Yakuzas. Il avait l'allure et le costume, il ne lui manquait plus que le katana. Ah, mais Naruto en avait vu plusieurs exposés dans le hall d'entrée ! Inquiétant…

-Imbéciles, intervint Saya en donnant une tape irritée à celui qui était assis dans le fauteuil. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Conduisez-vous correctement et répondez quand on vous parle !

Son frère la regarda avec nonchalance, puis retourna son attention sur Naruto, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Soudain, l'aîné sourit d'une manière prédatrice, se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança vers Naruto en tendant la main.

-Enchanté, Naruto, dit-il d'une voix suave. Je suis Itachi, le frère aîné de Saya.

Saya regarda son frère avec suspicion. Ce sourire était très inhabituel et ne présageait rien de bon.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance, dit Naruto en acceptant avec gratitude la main tendue et en souriant de toutes ses dents, malgré sa nervosité.

Pour la plus grande stupeur de tous les Uchiha, Itachi répondit par un sourire aimable. Certes, ce n'était qu'un léger mouvement de la commissure des lèvres, mais c'était bien la première fois depuis des années que l'héritier du clan montrait autre chose qu'une indifférence glaciale.

Mais soudain, Itachi se trouva poussé sans ménagement sur le côté. Naruto cligna des yeux et se retrouva face à face au second des frères. Lui aussi souriait, mais d'une manière complètement différente.

-Pousse-toi, Itachi, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Rien qu'à te voir, je m'ennuie déjà.

Puis, il se tourna vers Naruto et le regarda avec une sorte d'arrogance qui froissa immédiatement Naruto.

-Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, dit-il.

« Heuuu… C'est quoi ce sourire arrogant ? », se demanda Naruto qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Sasuke essayait-il d'être poli, ou bien se moquait-il de lui ?

Saya leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-Ne fais pas attention à Sasuke, dit-elle. Il est toujours aussi insupportable.

-Ah ah, c'est chaudron qui se moque de la casserole, répliqua celui-ci en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur.

-Tu insinues que j'ai un sale caractère ? répliqua Saya, dont les yeux se rétrécissaient dangereusement.

-Oh, mais pas du tout, dit Sasuke d'un ton ironique.

-Moi, au moins, je parle en phrases entières, dit Saya. Ton vocabulaire est constitué en tout et pour tout de « hn » et de mots désagréables. C'est probablement pour ça que j'ai un petit ami et que tu n'as que des p…

-Saya, ton langage ! intervint Fugaku, choqué.

-Ah, la la, ces deux là, dit Mikoto en revenant. Depuis qu'ils sont petits, ils n'arrêtent pas de se crêper le chignon.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Itachi qui se leva et, à la surprise générale, alla s'asseoir à côté de Naruto. Naruto, laissons les enfants se chamailler entre eux.

-Quoi ? s'écrièrent en cœur Saya et Sasuke.

A ce moment, une employée entra avec un plateau chargé de boissons et d'apéritifs.

-Champagne ? demanda Itachi en offrant un verre à Naruto.

-Vo…, volontiers, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire gêné.

Les quatre autres Uchiha regardèrent cet échange d'un air ébahi (et, pour Saya et Sasuke, légèrement écoeuré).

-Aaaaah, fit Mikoto en joignant les mains d'un air enchanté. Saya, Sasuke, regardez comme votre grand frère est bien élevé.

-Prenez exemple sur lui, approuva Fugaku en hochant la tête d'un air grave, comme si Itachi venait de secourir un bébé d'une maison en flammes.

Ces réactions ne firent rien pour arranger l'humeur des deux cadets. Saya, qui était assise à la gauche de Naruto, prit la main de son petit ami dans la sienne d'un air possessif et la serra si fort que Naruto entendit ses os craquer.

-Alors, Naruto, reprit Mikoto. Parle-nous un peu de toi. Je veux tout savoir sur le fiancé de ma fille ! Oh, pardon, futur fiancé.

-Eh bien, euh, j'ai vingt trois ans, je suis étudiant en médecine et…

-Oh, tout cela, nous le savons déjà, l'interrompit Mikoto d'un air guilleret. Quand nous avons appris que Saya voyait quelqu'un sérieusement, nous avons demandé à un détective privé de faire une enquête.

-Une… enquête ? répéta Naruto, stupéfait.

Saya, dans sa tête, cherchait un endroit pour cacher sa honte. Ou pour cacher les corps de ses parents.

-Saya est héritière d'une très grande fortune, même si cet héritage est partagé avec Itachi et Sasuke, dit Fugaku en hochant la tête. De telles fortunes attirent les convoitises. Nous sommes obligés d'être prudents en choisissant nos fréquentations.

-Je comprends, répondit Naruto.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils savent aussi pour mes parents, et Iruka ? », se demanda-t-il.

-Rassure-toi, notre détective ne nous a rapporté que des bonnes choses, à ton sujet, dit Mikoto. Il paraît que tu es volontaire à la Croix-Rouge.

-Ah, oui, répondit Naruto, soulagé d'entrer sur un terrain plus sûr.

-C'est formidable ! dit Mikoto. J'ai moi-même travaillé à la Croix Rouge. J'étais en charge de la communication… Il y a une vingtaine d'années ?

-Vraiment ? dit Naruto, étonné. Dans ce cas, vous avez peut-être connu ma marraine, Tsunade Senju ? Elle était présidente de l'association à cette époque.

-Non, vraiment ? dit Mikoto en ouvrant grand les yeux. Tu es vraiment le filleul de Tsunade ? Quelle coïncidence, je connais très bien ta marraine. C'était une présidente remarquable et une très bonne amie, même si nous avons perdu le contact au fil des ans. Elle pratique toujours la chirurgie ?

-Oh, oui, dit Naruto avec un sourire affectueux. Mais de manière occasionnelle. Elle voyage beaucoup avec ero… je veux dire son mari, Jiraya et elle a d'autres euh… passe-temps.

Mikoto eut un sourire nostalgique.

-Cette chère Tsunade… Toujours endettée et portée sur la bouteille ?

-Toujours, répondit Naruto en riant.

-Il faudra que tu nous l'amènes, dit Mikoto d'un air résolu. On pourrait dîner ici, tous ensemble, avec tes parents et Jiraya. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Naruto. Je suis sûr que Tsunade sera ravie de l'invitation.

Mikoto était enchantée. Décidemment, ce jeune homme était parfait !

-Oh, mais j'y pense, dit Naruto. Tsunade organise un gala de charité dimanche prochain. Est-ce que vous voudriez venir ? Il y aura d'abord une vente aux enchères, et puis un cocktail.

-Aaah, Naru-chan, comme c'est gentil de ta part ! Bien sûr que nous viendrons. Pas vrai, Fugaku ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit celui-ci.

-Comme c'est merveilleux ! Naru-chan, c'est décidé, je t'adopte, dit Mikoto.

-Hum, fit Saya pour attirer l'attention. Je trouve ça formidable que vous vous entendiez si bien, tous les deux. Surtout, continuez à faire comme si nous n'étions pas là.

-Oui, Mère, dit Itachi avec un sourire en coin, c'est égoïste de ta part d'accaparer l'attention de « Naru-chan ».

-Itachi, n'appelle pas mon petit ami comme ça, dit Saya d'un ton menaçant.

Itachi ignora sa sœur et se tourna vers Naruto.

-Alors, Naruto, quels sont tes hobbies ?

-Euh… Avec mes études, j'ai moins de temps de libre qu'avant… Mais j'aime bien jouer au football, répondit Naruto.

Itachi hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr. Avec un corps comme le tien, on voit tout de suite que tu aimes te dépenser, dit-il.

Naruto sentit ses joues s'embraser à nouveau. Itachi cherchait-il à sympathiser avec lui, ou bien simplement à l'embarrasser ?

-Ah ah… merci, dit-il.

-Je n'ai moi-même jamais joué au football, mais ça a l'air très intéressant. Es-tu membre d'un club ?

-Je suis au Racing club de Konoha… c'est un petit club amateur près de chez moi, nommé d'après la commune de Konoha.

-Oh, oui, je connais, dit Itachi. C'est vous qui avez failli remporter la coupe Sharingan il y a deux ans.

-Eh ? Tu connais ? fit Naruto, stupéfait.

-Bien sûr, répondit Itachi d'un air naturel. Après tout, ce club m'appartient. Je l'ai acheté il y a quelques années de cela.

Si Naruto n'était pas déjà assis, il en serait probablement tombé à la renverse.

-Oh, et puis la coupe Sharingan est un événement crée et sponsorisé par la Société Uchiha, ajouta Uchiha, comme s'il était en train de parler de la météo.

-Eh…. Quoi… balbutia Naruto. « Acheté » ?

-Itachi a pris ma succession à la tête du groupe Uchiha il y a cinq ans de cela, expliqua Fugaku.

-ça alors… marmonna Naruto.

Il se tourna vers Saya.

-Eh ! tu aurais pu me dire que je jouais chez ta famille ! dit-il, d'un air légèrement boudeur que les Uchiha classèrent immédiatement dans la catégorie « adorable ».

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, se défendit Saya. La compagnie possède des centaines de clubs sportifs, rien que sur le Japon. Tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que les connaisse tous.

Naruto poussa un soupir résigné. « Ces gens ne vivent vraiment pas dans le même monde », se dit-il.

-Donc, reprit Naruto, Itachi est le président de la compagnie. Waouh, c'est impressionnant. Et Sasuke ?

-Sasuke est le « rebelle » de la famille, dit Mikoto en souriant. Il est artiste de profession.

-Ah, vraiment ? dit Naruto en regardant le jeune frère d'un air surpris.

-Hn. C'est autrement plus cool que d'être dans les affaires, dit Sasuke.

-Hi hi… Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, plaisanta Mikoto.

Itachi eut un sourire sardonique.

-Hn. Etre artiste est peut-être plus « cool », mais je pourrais acheter toutes te œuvres d'art, ton atelier et ta galerie avec l'argent que je me fais en un mois, stupide petit frère.

-Bien dit, Itachi, dit Fugaku en levant son verre.

Sasuke fusilla son grand frère du regard.

-Mais, intervint Naruto d'un ton conciliant, c'est plutôt bien que vous ayez choisi des voies différentes. Au moins, comme ça, il n'y a pas de rivalité entre vous.

Itachi et Sasuke le regardèrent d'un air impassible.

-Détrompe-toi, soupira Saya d'un ton résigné. Peu importe la raison, ces deux-là trouvent toujours un moyen d'entrer en compétition.

-La compétition, c'est la clé du « succès Uchiha », dit Fugaku d'un ton enflammé. Sans compétition, pas de stimulation. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Naruto ?

-Euh… Si, bien sûr, répondit celui-ci d'un ton incertain.

« Ces gens-là me font peur », pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Une domestique en uniforme entra dans le salon.

-Madame, le repas est prêt, dit-elle en s'inclinant avec respect.

-Merci, Shizuka, dit Mikoto en se levant. Naruto, veux-tu bien me faire l'honneur de m'escorter jusqu'à la salle à manger ? demanda-t-elle en présentant son bras à son hôte.

-Avec plaisir, dit Naruto en souriant.

Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds quand ils furent arrivés à destination. La pièce était immense, et décorée de toiles de maîtres. Au milieu, une grande table était dressée, et cette table était couverte de plats qui semblaient sortir d'un banquet royal.

-Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, dit Mikoto en présentant une chaise et en allant s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table.

Naruto s'était à peine posé sur la chaise, que les deux chaises voisines se trouvèrent aussitôt occupées. Pour sa plus grande horreur, Naruto se retrouva flanqué à droite et à gauche par les deux frères Uchiha, qui arboraient tous deux un air d'intense satisfaction.

-Eh ! protesta Saya, visiblement contrariée par cette disposition.

-Premier arrivé, premier servi, petite sœur, dit Sasuke d'un air moqueur.

Saya lui jeta un regard noir, mais alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère, qui faisait face à Naruto. Fugaku, en tant que chef de famille, présidait au repas.

« C'est bizarre », songea Naruto. « Jusqu'ici, tout s'est plutôt bien passé. Pourtant, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment ».

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois... Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre. Les reviews sont très appréciées.

A bientôt,

Zynia


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre, et je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat. J'espère que ça se lit quand même :)

J'ai publié un sondage sur mon profil, pour savoir si certains (plutôt certaines, je pense, mais on sait jamais :) ) seraient intéressées par des traductions de sasunaru et/ou itanaru en langues anglaises. Si vous avez le temps, allez voter ! Si j'ai plus de trente votes positifs, je me lance dans la traduction. Croyez-moi, il y a des fics qui valent le détour^^

Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews. J'adore tout vos commentaires, en plus certains sont vraiment très drôles.

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

Zynia

* * *

Chapitre 3

Coincé entre Itachi et Sasuke, Naruto passait un déjeuner particulièrement tendu. Pourtant, tout semblait se passer pour le mieux. Fugaku Uchiha semblait approuver sa relation avec Saya, Mikoto se comportait déjà comme sa mère, les sujets de discussion ne manquaient pas et la nourriture était excellente. Itachi et Sasuke eux-mêmes se montraient absolument aimables envers lui. Seule Saya semblait irritée, mais ce n'était rien d'inhabituel chez elle et Naruto avait renoncé depuis longtemps à comprendre le flux de ses humeurs. Non, tout allait pour le mieux, et pourtant Naruto ne pouvait se débarrasser du sentiment diffus que quelque chose lui échappait.

Pour l'instant, Fugaku était en train de raconter l'histoire de son supposé arrière-arrière grand père, qui aurait été soi-disant un ninja de renom et le chef d'un clan puissant. Mikoto, Saya, Itachi et Sasuke semblaient mourir d'ennui, mais Naruto adorait les histoires de ninja. Fugaku, ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé une oreille attentive, pour la première fois depuis que Sasuke avait perdu sa première dent, était intarissable.

-Alors, Kagami Uchiha défia le Tuschikage en duel, dit-il. Il était déjà blessé et en mauvaise posture, mais il savait que s'il ne retenait pas les ennemis d'une façon ou d'une autre, ses subordonnés ne pourraient pas s'échapper et apporter au village les informations vitales que contenait le parchemin.

-Eeeeh ? Mais je croyais que son épaule avait été transpercée par un kunai ?

-Oui, mais la blessure n'était pas fatale, et le tsuchikage n'était pas de le toute première jeunesse.

-Ah, dans ce cas, Kagami a dû l'étaler en moins de deux !

Fugaku hocha gravement la tête.

-En effet. Kagami remporta aisément l'avantage. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de porter le coup final, un des ennemis l'attaqua lâchement par derrière.

-Nooooon, s'écria Naruto en écarquillant les yeux.

Saya roula des yeux, Sasuke émit un grognement et Itachi poussa un soupir.

-Heureusement, Gaku Uchiha, le cousin au second degré de Kagami, avait reçu le message de Kagami et…

-Et les Uchiha arrivèrent et tuèrent tous les ennemis, termina Sasuke. Merci, Père, pour cette énième restitution d'un événement qui n'a jamais eu lieu.

Fugaku jeta un regard noir à son fils.

-Je n'ai pas encore raconté comment Gaku Uchi…

-C'est ça, c'est ça, mon chéri, dit Mikoto en lui tapotant gentiment l'avant-bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras tout le temps nécessaire pour raconter en long et en large l'histoire _fascinante_ du clan à ton futur gendre. En attendant, laisse- nous faire connaissance avec lui.

-Encore un peu de salade, Naru-chan ? demanda Itachi.

-Ah, merci, répondit Naruto avec un sourire gêné.

Itachi lui passa le saladier, et, en le posant, sa main effleura celle de Naruto. Ce geste aurait pu passer pour complètement accidentel, mais Naruto avait l'impression que la main du yakuza présumé (c'était le surnom que Naruto avait donné à Itachi mentalement) s'était attardée un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Depuis le début du repas, ce genre de contacts étaient arrivés un certain nombre de fois, tant avec Itachi qu'avec Sasuke. Au début, Naruto les avait mis sur le compte de sa maladresse habituelle, mais il commençait à avoir quelques doutes.

-Alors, Naruto, dit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois en direction de sa sœur, il y a un point que j'aimerais éclaircir. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi fait avec quelqu'un comme elle ? Tu dois être courageux…

« Courageux ? », songea Naruto avec confusion. « Ah, j'y suis, il trouve que c'est audacieux de la part d'un anonyme comme moi de sortir avec une des femmes les plus belles et les plus riches du Japon. Tch, bâtard. »

Naruto avait mal interprété les propos de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait lancé une insulte voilée en direction de sa sœur. Saya, qui ne s'y était pas trompée, foudroya son frère du regard.

-Euh… répondit Naruto. Je suppose que l'amour est plus fort que ce genre de barrières…

Sasuke fit une légère moue dégoutée.

-En effet, il faut sûrement être aveuglé par l'amour pour sortir avec…

-Sa-su-ke, le mit en garde Mikoto d'un ton chantant, tandis que Saya s'apprêtait à mordre.

-Tch, fit celui-ci d'un air indifférent.

Naruto était encore en train de chercher à comprendre le sens de cet échange, une expression de confusion vraiment adorable sur le visage, quand soudain, un nouveau contact inattendu le fit sursauter. Sous la table, la main de Sasuke venait d'effleurer son genoux. Naruto dévisagea le jeune artiste avec des yeux ronds, mais celui-ci affichait un air de complète innocence.

« Etait-ce un accident ? », se demanda Naruto. « Pourtant, j'aurais juré que… »

-Un problème, Naru-chan ? demanda Mikoto.

-Ah, non… Je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai un travail à rendre pour après-demain, dit Naruto en se passant la main derrière le cou avec un sourire gêné.

Saya et Itachi lancèrent un regard suspicieux en direction de Sasuke.

-Hn. Idiot, dit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois.

Naruto lui lança un regard irrité. « Les frères Uchiha sont bizarres », songea-t-il en mâchant sa viande avec un peu plus d'énergie que nécessaire. « Fugaku et Mikoto sont formidables, mais je ne comprends rien au comportement d'Itachi et Sasuke. Un coup, ils sont des êtres normaux et font la conversation, et ensuite ils font quelque chose de bizarre ou d'intimidant. Et, bien sûr, ils sont aussi inexpressifs que Saya, voire pire encore ! ».

-Si j'ai bien compris, Naru-chan, reprit Mikoto, c'est grâce à Hinata que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Naruto fut reconnaissant du changement de sujet.

-Oui, dit-il en acquiesçant avec entrain. Hinata-chan et moi sommes amis depuis très longtemps.

-Cette chère Hinata… dit Mikoto avec un sourire affectueux. Je n'arrive pas à croire comme elle a changé ces dernières années. Bien sûr, elle a toujours été adorable, mais elle est vraiment devenue une femme magnifique.

-Et bien élevée, ajouta Fugaku en jetant un regard réprobateur à ses propres enfants.

Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Et elle a un sacré caractère. Quand on s'est connu, elle osait à peine me regarder dans les yeux et elle bégayait terriblement. Maintenant, elle terrorise les machos de l'université avec son drôle d'art martial réservé aux Huuyga… Elle est pratiquement pire que Neji !

Au nom de Neji, les Uchiha se figèrent. Sasuke avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer avec son morceau de poisson.

-Euh… J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? demanda Naruto, confus.

-Oh, pas du tout, répondit Itachi avec un sourire narquois en direction de son frère. C'est juste que… Pour une certaine raison, Sasuke et Neji ne s'entendent pas très bien.

-Euh ? Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto, étonné.

-C'est la flamme de la rivalité ! s'exclama Fugaku.

Mais Itachi n'était pas de cet avis.

-Euh, je dirais plutôt que c'est un certain incident, datant de l'école maternelle, impliquant un certain costume…

-Itachi, un mot de plus et tu crèves, dit Sasuke avec son regard le plus mortel.

-Je n'allais rien dire, petit frère, dit Itachi d'un ton moqueur.

-Eh, c'est dommage, dit Naruto en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air confus. Neji est super cool !

Sasuke se renfrogna encore plus.

-Et hot, en plus, poursuivit Naruto avec un large sourire.

-Raison de plus, marmonna Sasuke pour lui-même.

-Dommage qu'il soit en train d'étudier aux Etats-Unis.

-Qu'il y reste, pria Sasuke.

-Mais Hinata m'a dit qu'il rentrerait le mois prochain.

-J'espère que son avion s'écrasera en chemin.

-Neji vient parfois jouer avec nous de temps en temps, comme remplaçant. Il est plutôt bon !

Les Uchiha, sauf Saya, se figèrent et le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Neji… Au football ? demanda Mikoto d'un ton incrédule.

L'image de Neji en short et crampons, couvert de boue et de sueur, en train de courir derrière un ballon, contrastait trop avec le jeune aristocrate hautain qu'ils connaissaient.

Naruto acquiesça joyeusement.

-Je sais , c'est difficile à imaginer. Au début, il refusait catégoriquement, mais Lee – son meilleur ami – l'a traîné de force. Depuis, il s'est beaucoup décoincé.

Saya hocha la tête.

-Naruto a une drôle d'influence sur lui.

-Non, c'est Lee, protesta celui-ci.

-Avant de te connaître, Neji aurait préferé être décapité plutôt que d'être surpris à faire du karaoké.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

-Neji… du karaoké ? répéta Sasuke d'un air horrifié.

-Juste une fois, répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Mais s'était mémorable ! Pas vrai, Saya ?

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Saya avec une grimace de dédain. Heureusement que nous ne sommes que des parents éloignés. Sinon, j'en mourrais de honte.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi et Sasuke étaient encore sous le choc. L'image de leur cousin normalement si distingué (coincé, dirait Mikoto) en train de chanter sur scène un air de variété était plus que leur cerveaux ne pouvaient supporter.

Puis Sasuke eut un sourire sadique.

-Eh bien, dit-il, voilà une information qui pourrait être utile un jour…

Puis les deux frères Uchiha reportèrent leur attention sur leur nerveux voisin de table. Naruto déglutit. Il n'aimait pas trop cette expression sur leurs visages.

Soudain, les deux frères semblèrent se rapprocher.

-En tout cas, dit Itachi d'un ton suggestif, tout cela me donne envie de mieux te connaître, Na-ru-to.

Sa main se posa sur la cuisse de Naruto et n'en bougea pas.

-Je sens déjà que nous allons devenir très proches, renchérit Sasuke sur le même ton.

Son pied entra en contact avec celui de Naruto et resta dans cette position.

Le jeune blond était figé de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés et la fourchette en l'air. De l'autre côté de la table, Saya assassinait ses frères du regard et semblait prête à bondir comme une tigresse sur sa proie. Fugaku et Mikoto regardaient nerveusement leurs enfants, comme s'ils assistaient à un match de tennis. Pendant un instant qui semblait durer une éternité, rien ne bougeait plus.

Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard…

-On passe au dessert ? demanda Mikoto d'une voix timide.

SNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSN

Quatre heures plus tard, alors que Saya raccompagnait Naruto au volant de sa Mercedes (Naruto était venu en bus), un silence de plomb régnait dans la voiture. Saya était crispée sur le volant et prenait les virages d'une façon qui donnait des sueurs froides à Naruto, mais celui-ci, conscient de l'humeur de sa petite amie, n'osait pas faire de commentaires. D'ailleurs, il était trop confus pour vraiment s'intéresser à la route.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce repas était un succès ou un fiasco », songea-t-il en soupirant. « Fugaku et Mikoto sont sympas… Mikoto est adorable… Mais Itachi et Sasuke ? Franchement bizarres. On aurait presque dit qu'ils flirtaient avec moi. Mais pourquoi chercheraient-ils à flirter avec le petit ami de leur… Oh ! Mais c'est bien sûr ! »

Le visage de Naruto se fendit d'un large sourire. Saya le regarda d'un air bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

-Rien du tout, répondit Naruto d'un air joyeux et soulagé.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter », se dit-il, fier d'avoir résolu tout seul l'énigme des frères Uchiha. « Après tout, Saya est la seule fille de la fratrie, et la plus jeune par dessus le marché. Avec le tempérament possessif des Uchiha, c'était évident que les deux frères allaient être très protecteurs ! ». Naruto eut un petit rire.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? répéta Saya d'un ton encore plus irrité.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Naruto en souriant de toute ses dents. Je suis sûr que tes frères et moi allons très bien nous entendre.

Saya le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Puis son visage adopta une expression meurtrière.

-Il vaudrait mieux pas, grinça-t-elle en appuyant rageusement sur l'accélérateur.

-EH ! Attention à la route !

* * *

Naruto est vraiment stupide… Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore

Merci à tous les lecteurs. Une petite review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous!

Merci mille fois pour vos gentilles reviews, elles me font très plaisir. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à le lire.

Si vous avez le temps, n'hésitez pas à aller répondre au sondage sur mon profil.

A très bientôt,

Zynia

* * *

Chapitre 4

Naruto épongea son front trempé de sueur.

-Baa-chan ! Tu crois vraiment que ça va se vendre, toutes ces vieilleries ?

-La ferme , gaki ! Ce ne sont pas des vieilleries, mais des antiquités de grande valeur, répondit une femme blonde d'un âge mûr, quoique bien conservée.

Appuyée contre la camping car bariolé de Jiraya, une bouteille de saké à la main, Tsunade Senju préparait activement la vente aux enchères qui aurait lieu le lendemain, au gala de la croix rouge.

Naruto eut un reniflement de dédain.

-Ah oui, et c'est pour ça qu'elles pourrissaient dans le grenier depuis Dieu sait quand. Sérieusement, il y avait tellement de poussière sur tes meubles qu'il fallait faire des fouilles archéologiques pour les retrouver. La seule chose de valeur que tu aies jamais possédé, c'est le pendentif de ton grand-père, et tu l'as perdu dans un pari stupide.

Tsunade eut un grommèlement irrité.

-Ouais, aussi, qui aurait pu croire que le cancre de Konoha finirait sa première année de médecine avec les meilleurs résultats ?

-Eh, ça t'apprendra à parier contre ton filleul, répliqua Naruto avec un sourire en coin. De toute façon, tout le monde dit qu'il me va mieux qu'à toi.

-Insolent, grogna Tsunade entre ses dents.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, équipée d'un seau et d'un balai, apparut sur le seuil.

-Naruto-baka ! C'est pas le moment de faire une pause. On a encore le buffet et l'armoire à vider, et la collection de vases à passer en revue.

-Aaaaaah, Sakura-chan, gémit Naruto d'un air pathétique. Faisons un break, j'ai siiii mal au dos…

Cette complainte ne lui rapporta rien d'autre qu'un coup de balai sur la tête.

-Cesse de te plaindre ! Moi, je suis là depuis huit heures. Où tu étais, ce matin ?

-Je sais, désolé, dit Naruto en se passant la main dans le cou et en offrant à son amie un sourire d'excuses. Saya et moi sommes allés visiter plusieurs appartements. Entre ses cours et les miens, c'est difficile de trouver des moments ensembles pour s'en occuper.

Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Alors, vous étiez sérieux quand vous parliez d'emménager ensemble…

-Evidemment ! Tu m'as déjà vu faire les choses à moitié ?

-C'est vrai, répondit Sakura d'un air songeur.

Naruto et Sakura étaient amis de longue date. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsque Iruka avait adopté Naruto et l'avait emmené à Konoha, quand celui-ci avait douze ans. Au début, leurs relations avaient été un peu tendues. Naruto s'était entiché de sa camarade de classe au premier coup d'œil, mais celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Satoshi, un crâneur insupportable que Naruto abhorrait. Lorsqu'ils avaient quinze ans, Sakura avait finalement obtenu l'attention du garçon de ses rêves, jusqu'au jour où celui-ci avait tenté d'abuser d'elle lors d'une soirée trop arrosée. Sakura avait réussi à s'en tirer en assommant son petit ami (la jeune fille était dotée d'une force terrifiante), mais celui s'était vengé en l'humiliant devant leurs camarades de classe. Naruto avait pris sa défense en envoyant aux parents de Satoshi des photos de celui-ci en train de danser nu dans un bar où il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer, ce qui conduit à son exil dans un établissement militaire où , paraît-il, les élèves devaient se lever tous les matins à six heures et commençaient la journée par une heure de course à pied. Depuis, Naruto et Sakura étaient devenus comme frère et sœur.

L'air troublé de Sakura n'échappa pas à Tsunade.

-Un souci, Sakura ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit celle-ci en soupirant.

-Tu n'es quand même pas jalouse de Saya ? demanda Tsunade en haussant un sourcil.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama celle-ci avec véhémence. C'est juste que…

-Sakura, fit Naruto sur un ton d'avertissement.

-C'est juste que… quoi ? insista Tsunade.

-Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que Naruto soit avec une femme. Alors qu'il est si manifestement…

-Un mot de plus et… gronda Naruto.

-…gay, termina Sakura.

Tsunade cligna les yeux d'un air de surprise.

-Sakura, pour la dernière fois, je-ne-suis-pas-gay, articula Naruto en fulminant.

Sakura haussa les épaules d'un air qui semblait vouloir dire « si ça te fait plaisir d'y croire ».

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que notre Naru-chan est gay ? demanda Tsunade d'un air intéressé.

-Rien du tout, interrompit Naruto d'un ton ferme. Ino et Sakura ont cette obsession bizarre pour le « yaoi ». Je l'ai toujours dit, les livres corrompent l'esprit !

-Enfin, quoi ! s'exclama Sakura d'un air frustré. Naruto est le parfait héro yaoi. Doux, adorable, un peu féminin mais pas trop… Le parfait uke !

Naruto laissa tomber la boîte qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Répète un peu ça ? s'écria-t-il, les joues empourprées.

-En plus, continua Sakura sans lui prêter attention, je m'inquiète un peu de sa relation avec Saya. Je veux dire, je suis sûr qu'elle est sincère, mais son caractère m'inquiète. C'est une vraie louve, comme tous les Uchiha. Naruto, par contre, est un véritable agneau. Il risque de se faire manger tout cru s'il n'y prend pas garde.

-Mmm… je comprends ton inquiétude, dit Tsunade d'un air songeur.

-Saya n'est pas une louve ! protesta Naruto, furieux. Bon, okay, peut-être un peu, mais je ne suis _pas_ un agneau. Et puis, les Uchiha sont très gentils ! J'ai déjeuné j'ai eux dimanche dernier, et ils m'ont paru très sympathiques.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

-Uchiha ? Sympathiques ? répéta-t-elle. Pas le mot que j'emploierais. Mikoto était charmante, mais elle n'est Uchiha que par mariage. Fugaku, par contre, avait un sacré balai dans le derrière.

-Très bien, tu pourras le lui dire au prochain déjeuner de famille, dit Naruto avec un reniflement sarcastique.

Sakura eut un petit rire sardonique.

-Je trouve ça hilarant que tu défendes les Uchiha, dit-elle. Surtout après t'avoir entendu te plaindre toute la semaine que les parents de ta petite amie sont des, je cite, « vampires psychopathes souffrant de double personnalité ».

-Une définition appropriée, je dirais, commenta Tsunade en prenant une gorgée de saké.

-Les parents sont ok, dit Naruto en frissonnant. Ce sont les frères qui m'inquiètent.

-Itachi et Sasuke ? demanda Tsunade. J'ai vu leur photo dans un magazine. Ils ont bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vu. Plutôt sexy, je dirais.

-Et parfait pour Naru-chan ! ajouta Sakura en joignant les mains, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Si seulement…

-N'y penses même pas ! gronda Naruto d'un ton légèrement horrifié. De toute façon, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils m'ont pris en grippe.

-Naruto, personne ne peut te prendre en grippe, dit Sakura en roulant des yeux. A moins qu'ils ne soient pas humains.

-Eh bien, justement, j'ai mes théories sur ce point… répliqua Naruto en se remémorant l'air vampiresque de la famille.

A ce moment là, une Mercedes grise déboucha en trombe au coin de la rue et pila devant la maison de Tsunade, provoquant une taquicardi à tous les êtres vivants aux alentours. La portière s'ouvrit, révélant la silhouette gracieuse de Saya Uchiha. Lunettes de soleil, minijupe noire et talons aiguilles, la reine des glaces était aussi impressionnante que

-Il y a eu un incident au dojo, dit-elle sans autre préambule en allant embrasser son petit ami. La plomberie a lâché, tous le rez- de-chaussé est inondé. Comme je ne peux pas torturer les disciples dans ces conditions, j'ai décidé de venir de chercher. Je suis sûre qu'il y des tas de choses que tu préférerais faire, plutôt que faire le ménage. Sakura peut finir sans toi, pas vrai, Sakura-chan ?

-C'est-à-dire…

-Parfait, on y va, l'interrompit Saya d'un ton définitif en poussant de force Naruto dans sa Mercedes.

Celui-ci envoya un regard d'excuse à son amie, auquel Sakura répondit par un soupir exaspéré. Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture démarra en trombe.

-Pauvre Naruto, dit Sakura. Il faut vraiment qu'on lui trouve un homme.

Tsunade hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

SNISNISNISNISNISNISNISNISNI

Dans la voiture, Naruto se trémoussait de nervosité.

-Saya chérie, je suis content que tu sois venu me chercher, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très sympa de laisser Sakura… Attention à droite !

Saya pila pour éviter d'entrer en collision avec un bus scolaire qui avait la priorité.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Sakura, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en veut pas.

-Si tu le dis… répondit Naruto, peu convaincu.

-A propos, de quoi parliez-vous, quand je suis arrivée ? demanda Saya.

Naruto eut un sourire malicieux.

-De tes frères. Nous étions en train de débattre si je devrais employer un garde du corps.

-Ah, fit Saya dont le visage s'assombrit.

Les mains crispées sur le volant, les mâchoires serrées, la jeune fille se remémora la scène qui avait eu lieu le soir de la rencontre entre Naruto et sa famille, après qu'elle l'eut raccompagnée chez lui.

_FLASHBACK……_

_Saya rentra dans la maison en claquant la porte bruyamment. Dans le salon, Sasuke était avachi devant la télé, Itachi était au téléphone et Fugaku polissait un katana de collection. _

_-Ah, Saya chérie, tu es rentrée, dit Mikoto en émergeant de la bibliothèque. Ton ami est vraiment adorable, tu as fait un très bon choix !_

_Mais Saya ne lui accorda aucune attention. Son regard de tigresse était rivé sur ses deux frères, et elle se tenait rigide sur le seuil comme un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie._

_Itachi acheva sa conversation et regarda sa sœur en haussant un sourcil._

_-Un problème, chère petite soeur?_

_Saya laissa éclater sa fureur._

_-VOUS ! cria-t-elle d'un ton accusateur en désignant ses deux frères. On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez, avec mon petit ami ?_

_Sasuke éteint la télé, Fugaku posa son katana et échangea des regards nerveux avec sa femme._

_-Un problème ? répéta Sasuke d'un ton innocent que contredisait son sourire. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_Saya grinça des dents._

_-Ne faîtes pas les innocents, dit-elle. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège, pendant le repas ? N'importe qui l'aurait remarqué._

_-Sauf Naruto, apparemment, répliqua Itachi en pouffant, imité par Sasuke._

_-Silence ! rugit Saya. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de flirter avec Naruto ? Vous voulez le faire fuir, c'est ça ? Vous pensez qu'il n'est pas digne de faire partie de la famille ? Eh bien, vous savez quoi ? Je me contrebalance de ce que vous pensez. Un jour, quand vous serez vieux, frippé et marié à des harpiespar mariage arrangé, vous regretterez de l'avoir sous-estimé._

_Sasuke et Itachi échangèrent un regard, et éclatèrent de rire. La rage de Saya n'en fût que redoublée._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna-t-elle._

_-Ma chère sœur, on dirait bien que c'est toi qui sous-estime Naru-chan, dit Itachi avec un sourire diabolique._

_-En effet, comment peux tu croire un instant que nous ne l'aimions pas ? C'est tout le contraire, ajouta Sasuke d'un ton mielleux._

_-Il est parfait, renchérit Itachi._

_-Pour moi, ajouta Sasuke._

_-Et pour moi, corrigea Itachi._

_Les deux frères se regardèrent à nouveau, mais avec froideur cette fois-ci, comme deux rivaux qui s'évaluent._

_-Qu… Quoi ? balbutia Saya, sonnée. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

_-Cela signifie, ma chère sœur, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous sommes rivaux, répondit Itachi d'un ton serein. Que le meilleur Uchiha remporte le cœur de Naruto !_

_-C'est la « flamme de la rivalité » ! ajouta Sasuke d'un air sardonique._

_Saya en resta quelques instants sonnée de stupeur. Puis elle saisit le vase de la tante Miko et laissa sa fureur éclater._

_-PREPAREZ-VOUS A MOURIR ! cria-t-elle en lançant le vase en direction de son aîné._

_Bientôt, la noble maison des Uchiha se transforma en champ de bataille. Pendant que les enfants détruisaient avec rage le salon, les parents s'étaient réfugiés derrière la porte de la bibliothèque._

_-Dis moi, Mikoto … fit Fugaku d'un ton hésitant._

_-Oui, chéri ?demanda Mikoto d'un ton serein._

_-Est-ce que… Est-ce que cela veut dire que mes deux fils sont _gay_ ?_

_-On dirait bien, honey. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras tes héritiers. Il existe plein de solutions, de nos jours._

_Fugaku perdit connaissance._

_END FLASHBACK_

« Ces enfoirés », songea Saya en prenant un virage en quatrième, « s'ils s'imaginent pouvoir me prendre mon Naru-chan si facilement, ils vont avoir une surprise. Ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront ! »

-SAYA, LE FEU EST ROUUUUGE ! hurla Naruto avec terreur.

-Oups.

* * *

Cette fois, ça y est, la guerre est déclarée^^. Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Une petite review?

A bientôt,

Zynia


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée mille fois pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. Honnêtement, j'étais vraiment débordée ces derniers temps. J'avais essayé de le publier avant de partir en vacances en Grèce, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Enfin, il est là, c'est l'essentiel. Je ne peux rien promettre, mais je pense que le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite, vu qu'il est déjà commencé.

Encore une fois, un grand merci pour toutes les reviews, je suis ravie que cette histoire ait autant de succès. Mais après tout, qui n'a pas envie de voir trois Uchiha se battre pour un adorable Naru-chan ? lol

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Naruto poussa un soupir et desserra le nœud de la cravate bleue ciel que Sakura lui avait passée de force autour du cou. Décidemment, les événements formels, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Qui avait eu l'idée de déguiser les hommes en pingouins et de forcer les femmes à porter des chaussures si hautes que marcher dedans sans tomber relevait de l'exploit olympique ? Et interdiction de grimacer ou de faire la tête… C'était pire que de la torture chinoise. Il aurait bien décliné l'invitation, mais Tsunade ne manquait jamais une occasion de montrer son filleul adoré en public. Et Sakura s'était liguée avec elle la jeune fille ne désespérait pas de trouver un fiancé riche et sexy parmi le beau monde qui fréquentait ce genre de places. Naruto avait beau lui faire remarquer que la moyenne d'âge des participants était de cinquante ans au moins, rien à faire…

"Je m'ennuuuiiiiiiie," se plaignit Naruto bruyamment.

Saya fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé.

"C'est ta faute. C'est toi qui a insisté pour venir. J'ai été forcée de t'accompagner."

Naruto la regarda d'un air de chien battu.

"Oui mais…" fit-il d'une petite voix. "Sakura m'aurait trucidé si je n'étais pas venu."

Saya le foudroya du regard.

"Franchement, tu es à la botte de Sakura. Cette fille de traite comme son caniche, c'est pitoyable."

Les yeux de Naruto s'embuèrent.

"Ce n'est pas très gentil," dit-il, la tête baissée.

Saya poussa un soupir, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait jamais résister à cet air là. Naruto était tellement adorable… Pas très masculin, mais tellement adorable…

"C'est bon, c'est bon," dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule. "On ira manger des ramen demain."

A la mention de ses nouilles favorites, le visage de Naruto s'illumina.

"Vraiment ?"

" Oui, et maintenant, tiens toi correctement," dit-elle d'un ton irrité.

Naruto eut un grand sourire et se redressa, revigoré. Un couple de gens que Naruto connaissait par Tsunade s'approcha d'eux, ils échangèrent salutations et politesses et entamèrent une conversation légère. L'épouse complimenta Saya pour sa robe en soie rouge qui, il est vrai, mettait en valeur sa beauté naturelle. Puis elle s'extasia sur le couple charmant qu'ils formaient tous les deux. Naruto sourit avec courtoisie il était habitué à entendre ce genre de commentaires. Il savait que d'un point de vue extérieur, Saya et lui formaient un couple idéal.

Soudain, son visage prit une expression horrifiée. Il agrippa Saya par le bras et se cacha derrière elle, ce qui était possible puisqu'avec ses talons, Saya le dépassait de dix bons centimètres.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda celle-ci d'un air confus.

"Cache moi !" la supplia Naruto en chuchotant. "C'est la folle !"

Saya regarda un instant leur entourage sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçut une femme enveloppée aux cheveux noirs coiffés en sorte de bigoudis sur la tête, vêtue d'une robe lavande à froufrous qui se dirigeait dans leur direction, un verre à la main. Soudain, son regard croisa celui de Saya et son expression s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël. Un instant, Saya crut que c'était elle qui avait attiré l'attention de la grosse dame, mais cette impression fut rapidement démentie.

"NAAAA-RUUUUU-TOOOOOO !" s'écria l'inconnue d'une voix tonitruante qui attira l'attention de toute la salle.

Naruto poussa un gémissement plaintif, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui allait se produire.

En une seconde, la grosse dame se trouva devant eux. Elle poussa d'un geste vulgaire Saya sur le côté, comme si celle-ci n'avait été qu'un moustique sur son passage, et étreignit Naruto si fort que celui-ci sentit ses os craquer. Les deux jeune gens furent aussitôt assaillis par un nuage de parfum qui faillit leur faire tourner de l'œil. En plus, Naruto commençait à manquer d'air.

"Non mais, pour qui elle se prend cette grosse vache ?" fulmina Saya, prête à tordre le cou à leur compagnie indésirée.

"Oh mon petit Naru-chan adoré," dit la dame d'un ton gâteux en secouant Naruto dans ses bras comme si c'était un ours en peluche. "Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu n'as pas changé d'un – poil !"

"ça… ça fait plaisir de vous voir," Yamamoto-san, réussi à dire Naruto d'une voix étranglée.

Yamamoto-san était la femme d'un riche industriel, et la voisine de Naruto quand il vivait encore avec Iruka. Elle possédait un chat qui avait fait d'elle une célébrité dans le quartier Tora-Chan avait un don pour échapper à sa maîtresse et pour faire vivre un cauchemar aux malheureux élus que Yamamoto-san engageait pour la retrouver. Naruto était persuadé qu'il portait encore des cicatrices à l'endroit où elle l'avait griffé.

Mais Tora n'était rien par rapport à sa maîtresse. Pour une raison quelconque (et sûrement pas parce qu'il était _adorable_, contrairement à ce que disait Sakura), Yamamoto-san semblait porter le même amour débordant à Naruto qu'envers son chat.

"Pourquoi ne passe-tu pas prendre le thé chez moi de temps en temps ? Tu m'as manqué, tu sais !" poursuivit la grosse dame sans se rendre compte que Naruto commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air.

De son côté, Saya commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Les Uchiha sont par nature extrêmement possessifs : touchez ce qui leur appartient et vous connaîtrez la terreur.

La jeune fille fit un pas vers Yamamoto-san, bien décidée à en découdre.

"Dîtes-donc, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de lâcher mon fiancé ?"

Une personne ordinaire aurait plié immédiatement sous le regard meurtrier de Saya. Mais Yamamoto-san n'était pas une personne ordinaire. D'après Naruto, c'était le diable en robe de soirée.

"Quelle impolitesse !" répondit-elle d'un ton offusqué. "On ne vous a jamais appris à respecter vos aînés, jeune demoiselle ?"

Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché Naruto, dont le visage commençait à devenir bleu du fait du manque d'air.

"Et vous, on ne vous a jamais appris à garder vos distances, espèce de garce ?" répliqua Saya.

"Quelle impertinence ! Cela ne m'étonne pas de votre part, quand on voit la robe que vous portez…"

"Au moins, je ne ressemble pas à un sac de pommes de terre en satin. Vous avez déjà pensé à consulter un diététicien ?"

"Salope !"

"Pétasse !"

"Tu n'es pas digne de Naruto ! J'en parlerais à Iruka-san !"

Le regard de Saya se fit encore plus menaçant.

"Alors maintenant, écoutez…."

"Eh bien eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" fit une voix calme et sarcastique.

Aussitôt, l'humeur de Saya baissa encore d'un cran et Yamamoto-san retrouva son sourire mielleux.

"Itachi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" gronda Saya.

Allons allons, fit Yamamoto-san, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à Itachi-kun. Voilà un garçon bien élevé ! ajouta-t-elle en envoyant un regard lourd de sens à Saya.

"C'est un plaisir de vous voir, Yamamoto-san. Vous êtes éblouissante, ce soir," dit Itachi avec hypocrisie.

"Lèche-cul", fulmina Saya intérieurement.

"Uh uh uh… Flatteur, comme toujours," répondit Yamamoto-san en battant des sourcils d'un air ridicule.

"Mais j'y pense. Mon frère est présent ce soir. Je suis sûr qu'il serait _enchanté_ de vous saluer."

C'était la formule magique. Aussitôt, relâcha Naruto, qui à son grand soulagement prit une grande bouffée d'air.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun est là ?" demanda la grosse dame en rougissant comme une adolescente.

"Oui, je l'ai vu près du bar, en compagnie de Suzuki-san."

"Ooooh, il faut que j'aille le saluer," dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux." Itachi-kun, Naru-chan, vous m'excuserez, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien… bien sûr," dit Naruto avec un sourire faible

"Alors, à bientôt !" chantonna-t-elle, s'éloignant sans un regard pour Saya.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Naruto se détendit.

"Ah, merci, Itachi," dit-il d'un ton plein de reconnaissance. "J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer."

Itachi eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers sa sœur.

"Eh bien, pour une Uchiha, j'ai trouvé ta réaction bien faible, petite sœur. C'est comme ça que tu protèges ton territoire ?"

Saya poussa un grognement animal et le fusilla du regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Itachi ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Itachi haussa les épaules.

"Toute la famille est ici. J'ai pensé que c'était une occasion de passer du temps ensemble… Et de faire une bonne action."

Saya le regarda d'un air sceptique, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

"Toute ? Cela veut dire que Sasuke est vraiment ici ?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui… Qui l'aurait cru, Sasuke a la fibre humanitaire, finalement. A moins qu'il n'ait d'autres… motivations," ajouta-t-il en glissant un regard à Naruto.

« La fibre humanitaire, mon œil », songea Saya en serrant les dents. « Il vient juste pour se faire bien voir de Naru-chan. Comme Itachi, d'ailleurs ».

"Vraiment, Itachi, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé," répéta Naruto, complètement ignorant des tensions entre les deux Uchiha. "Mais est-ce vraiment ok de laisser Sasuke s'occuper de… Ce n'est pas très…"

Itachi lui sourit de manière presque tendre, ce qui fit ouvrir des grands yeux à Naruto. Et à la surprise du petit blond et pour la plus grande fureur de sa sœur, il passa un bras autour des épaules de celui-ci.

"Il survivra," répondit-il d'un ton rassurant. "Allons, viens, il paraît que les jardins sont magnifiques en cette saison."

Il entraîna Naruto vers la véranda, ignorant complètement sa jeune sœur.

"Eh ! Où est-ce que vous croyez aller, comme ça ?" dit-elle en faisant un pas pour récupérer son petit ami.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre, Itachi fit un signe de la main et deux colosses surgirent de nulle part, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Impuissante, elle serra les poings et jura vengeance en regardant son frère s'éloigner avec son Naru-chan.

NSNNSNNNNNSNNNSSSSSS

Une heure et demie plus tard, Naruto était assis entre Itachi et Saya dans l'auditorium où allait se dérouler la vente aux enchères. Les deux jeunes Uchiha s'ignoraient superbement. Mikoto était assise à gauche de Saya, et était en grande discussion avec Tsunade.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, un homme de taille moyenne, à lunettes rondes et aux cheveux bruns, monta sur l'estrade et prit le micro.

"Mesdames, messieurs, généreux donnateurs, au nom de la Croix Rouge, je vous remercie de votre présence. C'est un grand honneur de recevoir tant de personnalités de renom. Nous allons désormais procéder à la vente aux enchères. Je vous rappelle que tous les objets qui vous auront été présentés en été offerts par de généreux donateurs. Tous les bénéfices de cette vente serviront à financer nos programmes humanitaires. Et à présent, que la vente commence ! Et pour commencer, voilà une estampe datant de…"

Les objets défilaient et étaient négociés, et Naruto se sentait de plus en plus nerveux en attendant le moment où les premières antiquités de Tsunade allaient être présentées. A côté de ce qui avait été vendu jusqu'à présent, elles étaient pitoyables. En fait, leur seule valeur tenait à ce qu'elles avaient appartenu à Hashimara Senju, grand-père de Tsunade et premier président de Konoha.

Jusqu'à présent, les Uchiha n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. La tension entre Saya et Itachi était presque palpable.

"Et à présent," annonça le commissaire-priseur, "voici, offert par notre chère présidente Tsunade Senju, un, euh… remarquable… placard…"

"C'est un buffet !" gronda Tsunade d'une voix forte.

"C'est ça, un buffet," se reprit le commissaire-priseur d'un air gêné. "Un buffet euh, original. Ayant appartenu à Hashimara Senju !"

Naruto sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et une furieuse envie de disparaître. Franchement, à quoi pensait Tsunade ? Qui pourrait bien avoir envie de s'encombrer d'horreurs pareilles ? D'accord, Hashimara Senju n'était pas n'importe qui, mais en matière d'esthétique, il avait à peu près autant de goût que Gai-sensei…

"10000 ryos !"

Naruto releva subitement la tête, croyant avoir mal entendu. Quelqu'un avait-il vraiment proposé d'acheter le placard de Tsunade pour _10000_ ryos ?

Mais Naruto ne s'était pas trompé. Mieux encore : la personne qui avait fait cette très généreuse proposition n'était autre qu'Itachi Uchiha.

Celui-ci semblait très content de lui. Naruto le regarda d'un air stupéfait, Saya serrait les dents de rage.

"10000 ryos, "répéta le commissaire-priseur, qui lui aussi semblait avoir du mal à le croire." Une fois, deux fois, tr…"

"15000 !" s'écria Saya.

Cette fois, Naruto était encore plus stupéfait. Depuis quand sa petite amie s'intéressait-elle aux actions caritatives ?

Saya jeta un regard de défi à son frère. « Si tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre le beau rôle devant Naru-Chan, tu peux toujours rêver », songea-t-elle.

Mais Itachi n'était pas du genre à refuser un challenge, surtout quand il y avait un tel prix à la clé.

"20000" annonça-t-il d'une voix calme mais intelligible.

« Salopard », pensa Saya.

"22000," dit-elle.

Itachi eut un reniflement de dérision.

"25000."

"27000," dit Saya

« Saloperie… Si jamais je gagne cette vente, je peux dire adieu à ma deuxième Mercédès », songea-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de sa sœur, Itachi lui adressa un sourire narquois.

"40000," annonça-t-il d'une voix lente, avec un lueur de triomphe dans son regard.

Cette fois, Saya dut s'avouer vaincue. Elle était peut-être une riche héritière, mais tant que ses parents étaient en vie et qu'elle était étudiante, ses moyens n'étaient pas illimités.

« Tant pis, ce n'est pas le seul objet apporté par Naru-chan. Je me rattraperai à la prochaine manche », se dit-elle.

"40000 dollars pour le pla… je veux dire le buffet de Hashimara Senju," annonça le commissaire-priseur, toujours stupéfait. "Et à présent, de notre présidente toujours, ce _magnifique _vase… vert…"

« Ugh, il est de la même couleur que le survêtement moulant de Gai-sensei », pensa Naruto en frissonnant.

"5000" s'écria aussitôt Saya.

"10000," répliqua Itachi d'un air monotone.

« Connard ».

"15000."

« Tu n'aurais jamais du me chercher sur le terrain de l'argent, petite sœur ».

"16000 !"

"20000."

Saya hésita un instant, mais dû se mordre la langue et se renfoncer dans son fauteuil. Acheter 20000 ryos un vase qui n'en valait pas 100, seulement pour se faire bien voir par son futur mari, c'était au-delà du raisonnable. Mieux valait attendre la prochaine manche. Itachi finirait bien par se lasser.

Alors que les deux Uchiha se battaient pour un cahier d'école de Tobirama Senju, Naruto les regardait tour à tour sans rien comprendre à la situation. « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il ont ? Je ne connais pas bien Itachi, mais je sais que Saya ne s'intéresse pas à ce point aux actions caritatives ».

"50000 ryos, adjugé vendu !" annonça le commissaire-priseur en sueur, alors que la salle commençait à murmurer sur l'inhabituelle générosité des Uchiha.

Soudain, Naruto eut une révélation. « J'y suis ! Ils essaient simplement de nous épargner la honte, à Tsunade et à moi. Les Uchiha sont très fiers par nature. Comme c'est gentil de leur part de penser à nous ! Mais ils poussent le bouchon un peu loin… »

Comme d'habitude, Naruto avait tout compris de travers et la démonstration de force des deux Uchiha avait manqué son but. Mais les deux principaux acteurs ne semblaient pas s'en être aperçus.

Finalement, tous les objets de Tsunade furent vendus. Itachi les avait tous acheté. Sa victoire sur sa sœur lui avait coûté près de 200000 ryos, mais cela ne semblait nullement l'affecter. Saya, de son côté, fulminait et jurait une impitoyable revanche.

"Ne sois pas trop déçue," murmura Mikoto à l'oreille de sa fille d'un ton réconfortant." Au moins, ton portefeuille sortira indemne de cette bataille."

Saya ne répondit pas.

Naruto regardait Itachi avec de grand yeux ronds. Ce dernier savoura amplement l'admiration qui s'y lisait. Mais son triomphe allait être de courte durée.

"Hn. Alors les perdants, vous vous amusez bien ?" fit une voix railleuse.

Sasuke Uchiha venait de prendre place à côté d'Itachi.

"Tu es en retard, stupide petit frère," dit celui-ci avec un regard condescendant. "J'ai bien peur que tous les objets _de valeur _aient déjà été vendues."

"Hn. Je ne suis pas venu pour acheter," dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, encore ?" demanda Saya.

"Hn. Attends un peu."

A ce moment, le commissaire-priseur s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Et pour terminer cette vente en beauté, voici, mesdames et messieurs, quelque chose qui ne manquera pas de vous émerveiller."

Deux hommes montèrent sur le podium, portant ce qui semblait être un tableau. Le cadre faisait environ un mètre cinquante sur un mètre, et était recouvert d 'un drap blanc.

Lentement, le commissaire-priseur s'approcha du tableau, et, d'un geste dramatique, retira le drap. Il y eut un concert d'exclamations dans l'assemblée.

"Voici la dernière œuvre du jeune artiste internationalement reconnu, Uchiha Sasuke. Elle nous est offerte par l'artiste lui-même, que je salue d'ailleurs," ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête en direction de Sasuke.

La toile était magnifique. Même une personne inculte comme Naruto pouvait s'en apercevoir. Elle représentait un champ de blé, au coucher du soleil. Le bleu, le rouge et l'or se mêlaient dans un concert de couleurs, formant un ensemble chaud et harmonieux. Une telle démonstration de talent ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Naruto regarda Sasuke d'un œil nouveau.

"Wouah, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué," dit-il d'une voix chargée d'admiration sincère.

Sasuke eut un sourire triomphant.

"Si ça te dit, je t'en ferai voir beaucoup plus," dit-il d'une voix suave.

"Oh oui, avec plaisir," répondit Naruto avec véhémence (bien entendu, il n'avait pas saisi l'innuendo).

De leurs côtés, Itachi avait blêmi et les joues de Saya s'étaient empourprées. Il n'y avait rien à faire Sasuke venait de marquer un point.

Le coup de grâce tomba lorsque le commissaire-priseur adjugea la vente de la toile à 250000 ryos. Non seulement Sasuke avait gagné l'admiration de Naruto par son talent, mais en plus il avait apporté plus d'argent à la Croix rouge que son frère aîné. Et ce sans dépenser un ryo ! Et pour couronner le tout, il avait réussi à convaincre leur blond favori de visiter sa galerie.

Saya et Itachi regardèrent avec un dépit mal dissimulé leur frère s'éloigner avec Naruto, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Mais les Uchiha ne s'avouaient pas vaincus si facilement.

« Profite bien de cette manche, très cher frère. La prochaine sera pour moi », pensèrent-ils unanimement.

NSNNSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Kisame, l'homme à tout faire d'Itachi, attendait son patron devant une camionnette où étaient chargés les objets achetés pendant le vente aux enchères.

"Eh, boss ! Qu'est-ce que je fais de toutes ces vieilleries ? Je les emmène à la déchetterie ?"

"Hors de question !" dit Itachi d'un ton scandalisé. "Ce ne sont pas des vieilleries, mais de précieux objets ayant appartenu à mon adorable Naru-chan. Considère-les comme sacrés ! je veux qu'ils soient installés dans ma chambre d'ici demain soir."

Itachi passa devant Kisame et monta dans la limousine noire qui l'attendait.

Kisame se gratta la tête en jetant un regard dubitatif au placard d'Hashirama Senju. Il ne reconnaissait plus son patron, ces derniers temps.

* * *

Merci à tous ! Une petite review ? A très bientôt,

Zynia


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Pour fêter la rentrée, qui approche, voici un petit morceau de la bataille des Uchiha. Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai tant de choses à faire en ce moment

Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me motive à fond pour continuer d'écrire. Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si ce serait un itanaru ou un sasunaru. Par contre, Saya est définitivement hors de course, la pauvre. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est un personnage féminin dans une fic yaoi lol. Mais rassurez-vous, je ferai en sorte que l'issue ne soit pas trop cruelle. Je suis une fanatique des happy end !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt, Zynia

* * *

Chapitre 6

-Une deux, Une deux ! On lève les genoux, plus haut les genoux ! On laisse notre jeunesse florissante se déployer joyeusement. Allez ! Très bien ! Et maintenant, nous allons montrer notre jeunesse florissante en faisant deux cent pompes !

-Oui, Gai-sensei ! Si je n'arrive pas à en faire deux cent, je ferai cent tours du stade en pas chassé !

-Et si tu n'y arrives pas, Lee, je ferai cent tours sur les mains !

-Et si je ne finis pas mes cent tours en pas chassé, je ferai deux cent tours à cloche-pied !

-Et moi, cinq cent tours en rampant !

-Et moi, mille tours en faisant la roue !

-Lee !

-Gai-sensei !

-Lee !

-Gai-sensei !

-Ces deux-là me rendent malades, grommela Kiba, qui ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de son entraîneur et coéquipier pour les exercices.

-Ah ah, courage, Kiba ! dit joyeusement Naruto, toujours boute-en-train. Que dirait Hinata si elle t'entendait gémir comme une fillette ?

Kiba lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ah, ça va, oui ! J'ai eu un long week-end et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

-Eh, eh,… Hinata te tiens occupé, la nuit ? demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux, pour le plaisir de voir le visage de son meilleur ami s'empourprer.

Son sourire s'effaça quand il sentit des ondes meurtrières émaner de sa droite.

-Naruto, si tu pouvais éviter de parler de la vie sexuelle de ma cousine devant moi, je t'en serais très reconnaissant, dit Neji d'un ton glacial.

-Ah ah… Désolé Neji, répondit Naruto avec un sourire d'excuse.

Les jeunes hommes continuèrent leurs pompes. Plus que cent quarante-neuf…

-Quelqu'un a vu Shikamaru, aujourd'hui ? demanda Kankuro.

-Il sèche l'entraînement, répondit Choji d'un air indifférent.

-Encore ?

-Rappelez-moi déjà pourquoi on l'a nommé capitaine ? grommela Kiba.

-Parce qu'il est un excellent stratège et un bon leader, répondit Haku, qui exécutait les exercices avec sa patience et son calme habituel.

-Ouais… En attendant, on était censé discuter de notre stratégie pour le prochain tournoi, maugréa Neji.

-Ce qui signifie… Plus d'exercices, renchérit Kiba, qui semblait au supplice. La prochaine fois que je croise Shika, il va m'entendre.

-Allez, Kiba, ne sois pas si négatif ! répliqua Naruto. Au moins, on sera prêt pour affronter Kumo !

Kiba lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

Quelqu'un a mis trop de sucre dans son café, ce matin, maugréa-t-il.

Naruto allait répliquer, mais Gai-sensei l'interrompit en battant des mains pour attirer l'attention de ses joueurs.

-Bon, les jeunes, on arrête ce petit échauffement deux minutes, parce que j'ai d'importantes nouvelles à vous communiquer.

- Le match contre Kumo est reporté ? demanda un Choji plein d'espoir.

- Oh, ce serait pas mal, approuva Kankuro d'un air maussade. Il paraît qu'il va pleuvoir dimanche prochain.

-Allons, les enfants, un peu d'enthousiasme ! Non, les nouvelles que j'ai à vous annoncer sont d'une toute autre importance.

-Bonnes ou mauvaises ? demanda Naruto.

-Les deux.

-Aaaaah, commence par la mauvaise. Sinon, je vais être déprimé pendant tout le reste de l'entraînement.

-Très bien, mon jeune ami. J'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer… que notre formidable, brillant, pétillant de jeunesse ardente, défenseur Haku, ici présent… (Gai sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer une larme) nous quitte pour s'installer dans une contrée lointaine et sauvage…

Cette annonce fut accueillie par un silence stupéfait. Puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, qui affichait un sourire gêné.

-QUOI ? Haku-chan, tu t'en vas ? tu m'abandonnes ? s'exclama Naruto, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

-Je suis désolé, dit Haku avec un sourire d'excuse. Zabuza a été muté au Pays de l'Oiseau. Et tu sais que je le suivrais n'importe où…

-Maiiiiiiiis, protesta Naruto, les yeux embués de larmes. Si tu t'en vas, qui va me protéger de la bêtise de Kiba et Kankuro ?

-Eh ! firent les intéressés.

-Je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras, répondit Haku avec un petit rire.

-Enfin, c'est la poisse. Il va falloir qu'on se bouge pour trouver un nouveau défenseur, dit Kiba en se grattant le crâne.

-C'est sûr, Haku sera difficile à remplacer.

-Tu pars quand? demanda Naruto.

-Zabuza commence son nouveau travail dans six semaines… Mais il faut que nous partions d'ici trois semaines, afin de trouver un logement, et de tout mettre en ordre.

-Trois semaines ? Mais ce sera en plein pendant le tournoi ! se plaignit Naruto.

-Je sais… Désolé. Cette proposition est arrivée très soudainement, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir.

Naruto poussa un profond soupir, puis sourit à son ami.

-Enfin, c'est bien pour Zabuza, dit-il. Ces derniers temps, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de décapiter son patron. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Et alors, la bonne nouvelle ? demanda Kiba à Gai-sensei.

-Ah ! fit Gai en frappant du poing dans sa paume. Figurez vous que le propriétaire du club s'est manifesté, il y a une semaine. Il dit porter un intérêt tout nouveau à notre équipe et désire s'investir pour améliorer son image.

Naruto cligna les yeux de surprise.

-Eh ? Itachi a dit ça ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Naruto, tu connais Itachi Uchiha ? demanda Neji, les paupières rétrécies.

-Je te rappelle que je sors avec sa sœur, dit Naruto.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ignorais que vous vous étiez rencontrés. Ah ! Je déteste ces bâtards ! Arrogants, prétentieux…

-Un peu comme toi, quoi, dit Naruto d'un air malicieux.

Neji lui répondit par un regard meurtrier.

-Bon, le proprio s'intéresse au club, et alors ? dit Kankuro en baillant.

-Eh bien, voici le don généreux qu'il nous a fait ! dit Gai.

Il se pencha, et ouvrit un grand sac de sport posé à ses pieds. A la stupéfaction de jeunes, il en sortit un superbe maillot de foot, bleu marine avec des bordures argentées. La fabrique était soyeuse mais semblait solide. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas un vulgaire maillot de supporter.

-Et ce n'est pas tout ! Regardez derrière ! dit Gai-sensei en retournant le maillot d'un air enthousiaste.

Au dos du maillot, trônait fièrement l'emblème des Uchiha, un éventail rouge et blanc. Juste au dessus, on pouvait lire, en lettres capitales et argentées, INUZUKA.

-Eh, c'est le mien ! s'exclama Kiba tout excité.

-Whaou, il y a même notre nom dessus ? s'étonna Choji.

-Monsieur Uchiha est vraiment généreux, dit Haku de sa voix douce. Dommage, je n'aurais pas beaucoup l'occasion de porter le mien.

De son côté, Naruto était stupéfait.

-Eh ? Itachi-san nous a offert ça ? C'est bizarre, pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, dit-il d'un air confus en se massant le cou. Enfin, cela n'a sûrement rien à voir avec moi. Itachi se soucie juste de l'image de sa société, voilà tout.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Tu as l'impression qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup ? Ce serait bien la première personne, dans ce cas, dit Kiba d'un air sceptique.

-Et peut-on savoir sur quoi se fonde cette impression ? demanda Neji. Itachi-san est peut-être soucieux de l'image de sa société, mais il n'est pas du genre à faire des cadeaux inutiles. En fait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, c'est un vrai avare. Mikoto-san n'a jamais reçu de cadeau de sa part, et pourtant, tout le monde sait que c'est un véritable fils à Maman.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de mon futur beau-frère, répliqua avec un sourire nerveux. Il me fait peur, pendant le diner il n'arrêtait pas de me sourire d'un air carnivore… et de me… toucher à des endroits bizarres.

Pendant une minute, ses coéquipiers et son entraîneur le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Puis tous se mirent à parler en même temps.

-OOOOHHH, le pouvoir de la jeunesse ! s'exclama Lee.

-Ino va être folle de joie, commenta Choji.

-Urgh… fit Kiba

-Aïe aïe… Gaara a de la concurrence, fit Kankuro, de la sueur perlant sur son front. J'espère qu'il ne l'apprendra pas…

-Naruto… Tu réalises ce que tu viens d'impliquer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Neji d'un ton qui mettait en doute l'intelligence de son camarade.

Celui-ci cligna les yeux sans comprendre.

-Euh… Qu'il me déteste ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Tous lui jetèrent des regards incrédules et, pour certains, découragés.

-Franchement, grommela Kiba. Est-il encore possible d'être plus blond que cela ?

Là, Naruto avait au moins compris qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte.

-Eh ! protesta-t-il, les joues légèrement empourprées.

-Naruto, dit Haku d'un ton amusé, je crois que ce que Neji essaye de te dire, c'est que Itachi ne te déteste pas. C'est même tout le contraire.

Naruto le regarda d'un air encore plus confus. Puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il. C'est formidable ! Nous allons devenir de grands amis !

-Naruto, idiot, dit Neji en le frappant sur le crâne. Itachi ne veux pas être ton ami, il veut coucher avec toi !

Naruto se figea et regarda Neji avec un regard vide, comme s'il essayait de comprendre l'information. Apparemment, son cerveau avait du mal…

Puis soudain, il explosa de rire.

-AH AH AH, elle est bien bonne ! C'est incroyable, Neji développe un sens de l'humour. Un instant , tu m'as eu, mais heureusement que c'était une blague, parce que sinon… urgh..

BANG !

-Aïe ! qu'est ce qui te prends, Neji ! protesta Naruto en se massant l'endroit de son crâne où Neji l'avait frappé avec la balle.

-Imbécile ! fulmina celui-ci. Itachi essaie de te mettre dans son lit, et tu prends ça pour une plaisanterie ? Les Uchiha sont par nature très vicieux, et Itachi est le plus vicieux de tous ! Il ne reculera devant rien pour atteindre ses objectifs. Il faut que tu sois sur tes gardes. C'est déjà assez grave que tu te sois laissé envoûter par cette vile sorcière qui entraîne ma noble cousine dans des endroits scandaleux…

-Neji, tu devrais te calmer, dit Haku en posant légèrement sa main sur son bras. Après tout, peu importe si Itachi-san séduit Naruto ? je suis sûr qu'ils feraient un très beau couple.

Naruto poussa un gémissement plaintif.

-Haku, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? dit-il.

-C'est très grave ! reprit Neji en ignorant Naruto. Les Uchiha sont une engeance démoniaque ! Ce sont des envoyés du diable. Si même Naruto, qui est l'incarnation de l'innocence, se laisse séduire, plus personne n'est à l'abri ! D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en aparté, je ne laisserai jamais mes satanés cousins obtenir ce qu'ils veulent… Pas si je peux les en empêcher.

-ça suffit, vous êtes ridicules, dit Naruto qui avait repris contenance. Itachi-san, l'homme-glaçon, essayant de me séduire, moi, le petit-ami de sa sœur, c'est complètement absurde. D'ailleurs, Sasuke-san se comportait exactement pareil. Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il essaie de coucher avec moi, lui aussi ?

Ses coéquipiers lui jetèrent un regard d'horreur.

-Sa… Sasuke aussi ? répéta Neji, incrédule.

-Urgh… C'est un peu trop pour moi, dit Kiba en s'imaginant deux mâles du même moule que Neji à l'affût de son meilleur ami.

-Aïe… ça sent le fratricide, dit Haku d'un air un peu inquiet.

-Bon, ça va, dit Naruto en foudroyant ses coéquipiers du regard. J'ai compris, je n'aurais pas du aborder ce sujet. On peux reprendre l'entraînement ?

-Excellente suggestion, mon jeune ami, dit Gai avec un claquement de mains sonore. Aussi intéressantes que soient les histoires d'amour de Naruto-kun, nous avons un tournoi à remporter. Allez, allez, formez deux équipes et à l'action !

Alors que les jeunes gens allaient se placer en grommelant sur le terrain, Gai sourit d'un air pensif. « Trois Uchiha se battant pour le cœur du jeune Naruto, un Hyuuga protecteur et décidé à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et, si j'ai bien compris, le plus jeune des Sabaku n'est pas indifférent… Eh eh, voilà une histoire qui devrait plaire à Kakashi. Si je la lui raconte, peut-être qu'il acceptera enfin de m'affronter à l'épreuve du marathon ».

Ravi par cette idée, Gai reporta son attention vers le terrain. Mais alors qu'il allait faire une remarque à Kiba, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit avec un grincement. En reconnaissant le visiteur, Neji fronça les sourcils, Gai fit un sourire étincelant et Naruto poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Itachi-san ! s'exclama le jeune blond, que fais-tu ici ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Naruto-kun, fit Itachi avec son sourire de prédateur. Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas déranger l'entraînement, mais j'avais envie de voir comment mon équipe se débrouillait. Vous représentez la compagnie, après tout.

-Uchiha-san, intervint Gai avec enthousiasme, notre équipe brûle du feu de la Jeunesse ! Nous abordons ce tournoi avec une mentalité de vainqueurs. Croyez-en mon expérience, vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir misé sur nous !

-Très bien, très bien, répondit Itachi d'un ton distrait, tout en gardant en œil sur Naruto. Et sinon, comment vont les maillots ?

-Ils sont super ! s'exclama Naruto avec enthousiasme. C'est vraiment généreux de ta part. J'ai vraiment hâte de le porter !

Le sourire d'Itachi s'élargit.

-Et moi, susurra-t-il, j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir porter le symbole des Uchiha… Après tout, tu fais pratiquement partie de la famille, pas vrai ?

Naruto, sans trop savoir pourquoi, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Derrière lui, Neji s'étrangla, Kiba toussota et Haku émit un petit rire amusé.

-Oh, le pouvoir exaltant de la jeunesse ! s'écria Gai-sensei, se promettant de contacter dés la fin de l'entraînement son éternel rival.

NSISNSISNSISNSISNSISNSIS

Une heure plus tard, Naruto sortait du stade de Konoha en compagnie de ses coéquipiers et d'Itachi qui, semblait-il, s'était attardé pour échanger quelques mots avec Gai (en réalité, bien sûr, c'était pour attendre Naruto). A sa surprise, Saya l'attendait, appuyée contre sa Mercedes grise.

La jeune fille foudroya du regard son frère, dont elle ne demanda même pas la raison de la présence, puis se tourna vers Naruto.

-J'ai pensé que nous pourrions allez dîner dehors, dit-elle sans préambule. Il y a un nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir dans le Hokage Center. Et oui, ils font des ramen.

-J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois obligée de le tester toute seule, répliqua Itachi avec un sourire sardonique. Naruto et moi avons déjà des projets, pour ce soir.

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Quand avaient-ils décidé de cela ?

-Mais Neji est libre, poursuivit Itachi, ignorant l'exclamation d'indignation de l'intéressé. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voit aucune objection à te tenir compagnie pendant que Naru-chan et moi passons un _excellent_ moment.

Avant que quiconque ait pu formuler la moindre objection, Naruto se retrouva flanqué sur la banquette arrière d'une imposante limousine noire.

-Kisame, en route, dit Itachi à son chauffeur. Au _Susanoo's._

_-_Compris, boss.

Alors que la limousine s'éloignait, Saya, Neji et le reste de l'équipe restaient figés de stupeur, encore incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Neji fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda sa cousine éloignée sans la moindre compassion.

-Je te déteste, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Tu es tout à fait indigne d'avoir une liaison avec Naruto. Je ne l'ai toléré jusqu'à présent que parce que Hinata m'y a forcé. Cela dit, Itachi est pire. Mais je te déteste quand même.

Avec ces paroles, il rejeta sa chevelure en arrière, puis s'éloigna la tête haute.

Saya, quant à elle, n'avait de pensée que pour son frère, qui venait de lui ravir sa proie. « Tu me le paiera, Itachi », songea-t-elle, le poing serré. « Profite bien de ce moment avec Naru-chan, parce que ce sera le dernier ! »

A l'arrière de la limousine, Naruto reprenait lentement ses esprits.

-Itachi-san ? dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Oui ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton indifférent ?

-On va où ?

* * *

Un grand merci à tous ! Reviews ?


End file.
